Tradycyjnie, chociaż raz
by Arianka
Summary: ...albo i nie. Pani Hudson zażądała gości. Molly chciała świąt w rodzinnym gronie. Łatka okolicznościowa do cyklu półtorastronnego Sherlolly z Sheilą Hooper. Może być czytana jako oddzielne świąteczne opowiadanko.


Pisanie pracy inżynierskiej odbijało się skrajnościami. Jak nie angst do sześcianu, to fluff.

W tym wypadku czyściutki świąteczny crack z Sheilą. Akcja dzieje się kilka miesięcy po Długu wdzięczności.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradycyjnie, chociaż raz <strong>

Wszystko zaczęło się od jednego niewinnego pytania pani Hudson.

– Sherlocku, kto przychodzi w tym roku na święta?

Detektyw, który uzupełniał akurat niedobory kalorii po ostatniej sprawie, z krótkim opóźnieniem odparł, że na szczęście nikt. Watsonowie wyjechali na drugi koniec Anglii do rodziców Sarah, korzystając z tego, że ciąża jeszcze nie zdominowała ich życia. Greg Lestrade postanowił zmienić zwyczaje i w ramach świątecznej przerwy wybierał się z synami w Alpy na narty zaraz po Wigilii.

– Bez obaw, będzie cisza i spokój – zapewnił Sherlock.

– No tak, Molly z malutką pewnie też jadą do rodziny... – Starsza pani pomarkotniała wyraźnie.

– Bzdura. – Sherlock w ostatniej chwili pohamował się, by nie odpowiedzieć bardziej niegrzecznie. Pani Hudson się przecież nie robiło przykrości. – Osoba, która potrafiła brać dyżur w święta, a wieczór spędzać _u mnie_, żeby tylko nie wracać do domu, z całą pewnością nie pojedzie tam teraz z Sheilą – wyjaśnił.

– W takim razie niech przyjdą, będzie cudownie! – rozpromieniła się natychmiast starsza pani.

xxx

Komu jak komu, pani Hudson się nie odmawia, więc pierwszym przystankiem Sherlocka była kostnica, oczywiście po to, by dokończyć zostawiony tam eksperyment. Przy okazji zaś można było spytać o jeden drobiazg.

– Molly, jesteś zajęta w święta?

– Nie pracuję, jeśli o to pytasz – odparła kobieta, pochylona nad stołem sekcyjnym. – I nie planuję pracować – zastrzegła, a Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

– Ja niestety też nie.

– Och, to oczywiście przyjdź, jeśli masz ochotę – zreflektowała się Molly. – Coś przygotuję.

– Błąd. Pani Hudson zażądała gości, więc jeśli spędzasz święta tylko z Sheilą, to możesz spędzać je na Baker Street – doprecyzował detektyw. – Nikt więcej nie przychodzi.

Molly przez moment wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale potem uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Czemu nie, będzie raźniej i Sheila zobaczy, jak powinny wyglądać święta z rodziną.

Sherlock wprawdzie uważał, że święta na Baker Street nie bywały normalne, ale też nikt nigdy nie mówił, że Sheila miała normalną rodzinę.

– Czyli załatwione. – Sherlock podniósł się od mikroskopu. – Pani Hudson przestanie zawracać mi głowę.

– Mycroft też będzie? – zapytała nieoczekiwanie Molly, gdy detektyw był już przy drzwiach. Sherlock obrócił się i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśniła. – W zeszłym roku przyszedł do mnie na chwilę, zjedliśmy ciasto... Przyniósł prezent od ciebie dla Sheili.

– A, fakt. – Sherlock nawet się nie zająknął; nie miał pojęcia, co brat kupił bratanicy rok wcześniej, a tym bardziej, że zrobił to w jego imieniu.

– Zapytaj, czy wpadnie – zasugerowała Molly. – To tak niemiło spędzać święta samotnie.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz... Ale przynosi cukierki – zastrzegł, doskonale wiedząc, jak brat reagował zwykle na wybuchające słodycze.

xxx

– Tak, Sherlocku? – odebrał wieczorem Mycroft. – Wydarzyło się coś nadzwyczajnego, że do mnie dzwonisz?

– Grudzień się wydarzył – mruknął Sherlock. – Nieobca jest ci idea rodzinnego świętowania Bożego Narodzenia, prawda? – zapytał.

– Dobry Boże, co takiego zrobiłeś? – westchnął starszy Holmes, a Sherlock niemal czuł, jak brat wyobraża go sobie zaćpanego w jakimś kącie, bo na trzeźwo by pewnie nie poruszał tematu świąt.

– Nic, to nie ja – zaprotestował młodszy z braci. – Pani Hudson chce gości. Molly chce rodzinnych świąt, więc w skrócie. Czuj się zaproszony na Boże Narodzenie – wypluł z siebie.

– Idea całkiem słuszna – przytaknął Mycroft; teraz w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. – Skąd pomysł, żeby mnie w to mieszać?

– Nie ode mnie, tego możesz być pewien. – Sherlocka coraz bardziej nużyła ta rozmowa. Zrzucił płaszcz z siedzenia i rozciągnął się na kanapie. – Niestety, spełniasz kryteria wymogu „rodzina", a Molly twierdziła, że odwiedziłeś ją w zeszłym roku.

– Ach... – Teraz Mycroft definitywnie bawił się zbyt dobrze. – No proszę, braciszku. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznę cię posądzać o darzenie afektem pewnej pani.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął. – To ona darzy afektem mnie. A Sheila... No niech ma dziecko święta, co? – rzucił obojętnym tonem.

– Oczywiście, braciszku – przytaknął mu Mycroft.

Sherlock nie znosił, gdy w głosie brata słyszał ten jego ironiczny uśmieszek. Rozłączył się bez słowa pożegnania.

xxx

Następne dni były dokładnie takie, jakich należało się spodziewać w grudniowym Londynie – zimne, mokre i chlapowate. Mimo że Sherlock pamiętał wytrzeć buty, i tak dostało mu się od pani Hudson za nanoszenie błota. Dlatego gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek, nawet się nie pofatygował, żeby otworzyć.

Chwilę później przekonał się, że popełnił błąd. Może gdyby zszedł, nie zostałby tak zaskoczony.

Do salonu weszło drzewo. Pachnące, zielone gałązki wepchnęły się brutalnie przez drzwi, roznosząc dookoła woń igieł. Gdy całe trzy metry świerka znalazły się w środku, ujawniły na drugim końcu nogi, które, jak się okazało, należały do kuriera.

– Proszę pokwitować – powiedział wesoło obcy do osłupiałego Sherlocka.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się dźwięk smsa, więc detektyw zerknął najpierw na ekran. _Tradycyjne_, _braciszku_, głosiła wiadomość od Mycrofta. Zrezygnowany, Sherlock machnął parafkę na podsuniętej kartce. Miał już zawołać panią Hudson, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

– Tak, Molly?

– Hej, emm... Nie bardzo wiem, co powiedzieć – odezwała się Molly.

– Niech zgadnę, dostałaś właśnie gigantyczną choinkę? – zapytał Sherlock.

– Boże, więc naprawdę masz z tym coś wspólnego? – zdziwiła się patolog. – Nie spodziewałam się...

– Nie ja! Mycroft! – nie wytrzymał Sherlock. – Wziął sobie do serca uwagę o rodzinnych, tradycyjnych świętach, niech go szlag.

– Ale to jest miłe – roześmiała się Molly. – Tylko... Mycroft mógłby mi jeszcze pomóc z ustawieniem tej choinki, strasznie duża jest.

Sherlock odsunął nieco telefon od ucha, gdy usłyszał wibrujący śmiech Sheili. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że ktoś się z choinki ucieszył. Sam uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Mycroft miałby osobiście ustawić drzewko. W sumie...

– Oddzwonię później. Zostaw na razie to drzewo tak, jak leży – rzucił i rozłączył się.

Następny szybki telefon wykonał do brata.

– Oczekuję, że spotkamy się za pół godziny u Molly – oświadczył. – Zdaje się, że dostarczyłeś choinkę z niepełnym pakietem usług.

– Dajże spokój, Sherlocku – westchnął teatralnie Mycroft. – Jestem zajęty.

– Nie, nie jesteś – prychnął detektyw. – Siedzisz w klubie i czytasz gazetę. I właśnie zwaliłeś Molly drzewo na środku salonu, więc mógłbyś się pofatygować.

– Niepełny zakres usług, powiadasz? – powtórzył Mycroft. – Dobrze, wpadnę za godzinę. Liczę, że cię tam zastanę.

– Ależ oczywiście, braciszku – uśmiechnął się słodko Sherlock.

xxx

Zapowiedzianą godzinę później Sherlock otworzył bratu drzwi do mieszkania Molly. Trzymał na rękach rozochoconą Sheilę, która co rusz usiłowała wcisnąć mu na głowę czapkę świętego Mikołaja.

Mycroft za to dzierżył pokaźnych rozmiarów karton, który postawił ostrożnie na podłodze.

– Myclof! – ucieszyła się Sheila. Nim starszy Holmes zdążył się wyprostować, Sherlock wykazał się refleksem i rączkami Sheili nasadził mu czapkę na głowę.

Molly wyjrzała z kuchni chwilę później i na moment zaniemówiła na widok braci zabijających się wzrokiem ponad roześmianą Sheilą.

– O, Mycroft, nie spodziewałam się ciebie – odezwała się zaskoczona. – Czy tu się dzieje coś jeszcze, o czym nie wiem? – zapytała znacząco, przenosząc wzrok z jednego Holmesa na drugiego.

– Mycroft wziął sobie do serca twoją uwagę o rodzinnych, tradycyjnych świętach – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Sherlock. Zdecydowanie _zbyt_ uprzejmie. – A to, jak sądzę, obejmuje także wspólne dekorowanie choinki, którą był łaskaw tu przysłać.

– O... Aha... – Molly uznała, że tam gdzie w grę wchodzili Holmesowie, nie należało niczemu się dziwić. – To ja pójdę do piwnicy po bombki, Sherlock, przypilnujesz Sheili?

– Już jej pilnuję – wytknął. Przecież był miły i nie napuścił ciekawskiego półtoraroczniaka na karton pełen delikatnych bombek i ozdób świątecznych przyniesionych przez brata.

Molly chwyciła klucze i ewakuowała się do piwnicy. Gdy wróciła po paru minutach, od progu przywitały ją świąteczne przeboje dobiegające z salonu. Jak się okazało, Sherlock siedział przy jej laptopie i przeglądał składanki na youtube. Sheila na jego kolanach zaskakująco nie próbowała dobierać się do klawiatury. Mycroft obchodził spoczywające na środku drzewko, nie przestając toczyć z bratem dyskusji.

– ... że Molly miałaby sama ustawić choinkę metr od niej wyższą – mówił właśnie Sherlock, gdy Molly kładła w korytarzu przyniesione z piwnicy rzeczy, żeby je nieco odkurzyć.

– Sądziłem, że na podorędziu jest mężczyzna odpowiedniego wzrostu, by poradzić sobie z choinką – odbił piłeczkę Mycroft.

Słuchająca ich Molly kaszlem zamarkowała dopadającą głupawkę. Naprawdę? _CO_ było w tym drzewku i jakie opary wydzielało z siebie, że bracia tak się zachowywali?

– Jestem zajęty – odpowiedział rozbrajająco Sherlock. – Prawda, Sheilo? Nie chcesz chyba – zwrócił się do Mycrofta – żeby Sheila potłukła bombki i się pokaleczyła? Przecież Molly zostawiła ją pod moją opieką.

– Już jestem z powrotem – roześmiała się patolog i weszła do pokoju, gdzie właśnie z głośników laptopa popłynęło Last Christmas.

– Doprawdy, jako ojciec robisz się wręcz czarujący – wymamrotał Mycroft pomiędzy gałęziami.

Molly przyniosła mu stojak i mimowolnie zaczęła nucić piosenkę. Starszy Holmes obdarzył ją spojrzeniem cokolwiek mordującym, a potem zawinął rękawy koszuli aż po łokcie. Szybko też przekonał się, że nie postawi drzewka dwoma prostymi ruchami – średnica stojaka była zbyt mała i pień nie chciał się zmieścić. Mycroft zasugerował wprawdzie, żeby wstrzymać się z ustawianiem choinki do czasu kupienia odpowiedniej wielkości stojaka, ale Molly zaparła się, że chce koniecznie używać swojego. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze bawiła się, obserwując braci, żeby zrezygnować ze wspólnego ubierania choinki.

Sherlock także dla tego problemu znalazł rozwiązanie. Z Sheilą cały czas na rękach poszedł do kuchni i grzebał chwilę w szafce pod zlewem, by wrócić z brzeszczotem trzymanym, jakby to był smyczek.

– Proszę bardzo – z przesadną kurtuazją podał bratu ostrze.

– Sherlock, twoja uprzejmość zaczyna mnie przerażać – parsknęła Molly. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Sherlockiem?

Sherlock wyszczerzył się do niej maniacko. Mycroft popatrzył pobieżnie na brzeszczot, a potem spojrzał na brata wzrokiem, jakby co najmniej wyrosła mu druga głowa.

– A w ogóle skąd to się wzięło w moim mieszkaniu? – zapytała Molly, która była całkiem świadoma, CO posiadała pod zlewem. I całkiem pewna, że brzeszczotu tam nie było.

– Pracowałem niedawno pod przykrywką, potrzebowałem potem szybko się umyć i przebrać, a do ciebie było najbliżej – odparł swobodnie Sherlock, a potem uniósł brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu, widząc, że brat nie raczył wziąć od niego piły. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, drogi bracie, że cię przerasta obsługa brzeszczotu? Wiem, że to do stali, nie do drewna, ale powinno wystarczyć, w końcu stal jest twardsza.

– _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away – _zaczęła podśpiewywać Molly, bo alternatywą było zwinięcie się ze śmiechu.

– Mama piewa! – ucieszyła się Sheila. – Sellok? Piewa?

Tym razem to mina Sherlocka była bezcenna, na tyle, że Mycroft z wrażenia wziął od niego piłę i zainteresował się ociosaniem pnia. Detektyw za to wybrnął po chwili z kłopotu, oddając Sheilę Molly i przynosząc do pokoju kolejne pudła z bombkami.

Jakimś cudem bracia ani nie pozabijali się w procesie stabilizowania choinki, gdzie brzeszczot był głównym powodem obaw Molly, ani też nie obrzucali się bombkami podczas dekorowania drzewka, czego podświadomie oczekiwała. Ku zdziwieniu patolog Sherlock pozostał ujmująco grzeczny aż do samego końca i chyba dał się wciągnąć w zabawę, bo podnosił Sheilę coraz to wyżej i wyżej, wolną ręką zawieszając kolejne ozdoby. Molly w pewnym momencie chwyciła za aparat i zaczęła robić zdjęcia, przypominając sobie przy okazji, że najwyższy czas odbić kolejną porcję do albumu.

Dobre półtorej godziny później pili herbatę i kolejno wyciągali ciekawską Sheilę spod choinki, bowiem dziewczynka upodobała sobie wpełzanie pod drzewko i trącanie kolorowych ozdób. Na szczęście na dole, w zasięgu jej rączek, wisiały tylko drewniane figurki i bombki z papieru zrobione kiedyś przez Molly.

Mycroft dopił swoją herbatę i podziękował za gościnę. Jak na komendę, Sherlock także podniósł się z kanapy.

– Nie tak prędko, braciszku – powstrzymał go. – Myślisz, że sam będę ubierał choinkę na Baker Street? To się podobno robi z rodziną – wytknął. – A może masz jeszcze u siebie jedno drzewko do przystrojenia? – zainteresował się uprzejmie. – Molly, macie ochotę nam towarzyszyć?

– Nie, dla Sheili już wystarczy, będziemy powoli iść spać – uśmiechnęła się patolog. – Bawcie się dobrze.

Mycroft tylko westchnął.

xxx

Zemsta na bracie za nieoczekiwane zwalenie choinki wprawiła Sherlocka w dobry nastrój, który zepsuła mu dopiero pani Hudson następnego dnia. Starsza pani, widząc, że nie ma niczego pilnego do zrobienia, oświadczyła kategorycznie:

– Idziemy na zakupy.

– Nie robię zakupów – mruknął Sherlock znad mikroskopu; siedział przy nim głównie dla zabicia czasu.

Nie była to do końca prawda, w końcu mieszkał sam, a nie zawsze pani Hudson miała czas zrobić mu zakupy spożywcze, czasami o czymś zapomniała... Niemniej zakupy były złem koniecznym, a Sherlock póki co miał co jeść. Perspektywa wspólnych zakupów z panią Hudson była co najmniej uciążliwa.

– Trzeba kupić prezenty – przypomniała mu bezlitośnie jego nie-gospodyni. – Pomożesz mi wybrać coś dla malutkiej.

Sherlock podejrzewał, że to była zawoalowana próba sprawdzenia, co on zamierzał kupić, zwłaszcza dziecku, ale nie skomentował Po prawdzie nie miał większego pojęcia, co mógłby sprawić Sheili, a tym bardziej Molly... Po namyśle uznał, że może chociaż, obserwując panią Hudson, wpadnie na jakiś prezent dla niej, może coś jej się spodoba...

– Dobrze, chodźmy.

xxx

Sherlock bardzo szybko przekonał się, że nawet w czwartkowe przedpołudnie po galerii, do której pojechali, kręciło się sporo ludzi. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak wyglądało to miejsce w czasie weekendu. Ostatni raz był tu z Mycroftem ponad dwa lata wcześniej, tuż po skoku z dachu, gdy pilnie potrzebował uzupełnić garderobę i sprzęt. Wtedy jednak uwinęli się ze wszystkim w czterdzieści minut, a tym razem pani Hudson ciągała go od sklepu do sklepu już ponad godzinę. Bardzo zależało jej na opinii Sherlocka w sprawie wybieranych prezentów i nie dawała się zbyć byle mruknięciami.

Najłatwiej poszło z prezentem dla Sheili. Starsza pani wybrała dla swej przybranej wnuczki ogromną chodzącą lalkę, większą od samej dziewczynki, a w dodatku próbowała namówić Sherlocka, by dokupił jej drugą, mniejszą, najlepiej z wózeczkiem. Detektyw zmierzył wzrokiem głównie różową półkę z przeróżnymi lalkami i kategorycznie odmówił współpracy. Ku zgrozie pani Hudson ze sklepu z zabawkami wyszedł z pudełkiem zawierającym pełen model ludzkiego szkieletu. Jak wyjaśnił zdegustowanej towarzyszce, najwyższy czas, by Sheila dostała własną czaszkę, zamiast podkradać jego z kominka. Z racji tego, że prawdziwy ludzki czerep, odpowiednio spreparowany, nie był łatwy do zdobycia, mała będzie musiała zadowolić się plastikowym szkieletem. A poza tym przecież córka najlepszej patolog z Barts powinna poznawać anatomię człowieka od najmłodszych lat.

Pozostawał problem, co zrobić z Molly. Sherlock przeszedł już dość sklepów z panią Hudson, by wiedzieć, że nic ciekawego tu nie znajdzie.

Rozwiązanie przyszło tak nagle, że Sherlock zatrzymał się na środku alejki i niemal pacnął w czoło, gdy zorientował się, jaką oczywistość przeoczył. Jako że nie potrzebował spędzić w miejscu tortur zwanym galerią handlową ani minuty dłużej, okręcił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wyjścia, nie czekając nawet, aż pani Hudson wyjdzie z kolejnego odzieżowego sklepu.

Godzinę później był już w cichym, bezpiecznym mieszkaniu i z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku pakował prezent dla Sheili. Pozostało mu już tylko przetrwać samą świąteczną kolację.

xxx

W bożonarodzeniowy wieczór Molly miała chwilę, gdy nie mogła opędzić się od wrażenia, że coś się schrzani. Aż za dobrze pamiętała swoje ostatnie święta na Baker Street, kiedy Sherlock zmieszał ją z błotem i w jednej chwili zniszczył jej staranne przygotowania. Teraz miała nadzieję, że będzie inaczej, ale niepokój pozostał, mimo że Sherlock bardziej zwracał uwagę na to, co mówi, a ona uodporniła się na jego niezamierzone obelgi.

Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie się przejmowała. Kolacja upłynęła w zaskakująco cywilizowanej atmosferze, zważywszy na fakt, że przy stole siedziało dwóch Holmesów. A jednocześnie bracia byli dość złośliwi, by Molly nie nabrała podejrzliwości z powodu nadmiernych uprzejmości. To znaczy, uprzejmości ze strony Sherlocka głównie; Mycroft zwykle był tym bardziej wychowanym, przynajmniej w jej obecności.

Tak czy inaczej, kolacja została zjedzona bez incydentów, jeśli nie liczyć rozlanego soku, co akurat było wynikiem kombinacji Sheili i wysokiej, pełnej szklanki. Bracia dyskutowali o postępach w śledztwie, które Sherlock wciąż prowadził dla brata. Molly początkowo plotkowała z panią Hudson, ale szybko skończyło się na tym, że Sherlock wciągnął ją w dyskusję o wynikach ostatnich badań.

Pierwsza oczywiście znudziła się Sheila. Dziewczynka zaczęła się wiercić i domagać ruch.

– No dobrze, dobrze, chodź Sheilo, zobaczymy, co Mikołaj zostawił pod choinką – uśmiechnęła się Molly i pozwoliła wiercącej się córce zejść z kolan. – Sherlock?

– Mam trzymać drzewo, żeby wam nie spadło na głowy? – zainteresował się detektyw, ale poszedł razem z paniami do salonu, gdzie w miejscu fotela stała choinka.

Molly zignorowała komentarz i usiadła na podłodze przy paczkach. Jak można się było domyślić, duże pakunki przeznaczone były dla Sheili, ale patolog wzięła najpierw jeden z mniejszych.

– To dla babci – powiedziała dziewczynce, podając jej prezent. – Zanieś babci.

Sheila pobiegła do stołu i udało jej się nie zgubić paczki po drodze. Wróciła zaraz i wyciągnęła ręce po kolejną.

– Idź spytaj wujka Mycrofta, czy był grzeczny.

Sherlock, który stał przy kominku z założonymi ramionami, parsknął śmiechem. Molly wstała i korzystając z faktu, że Sheila molestowała Mycrofta, podała detektywowi nieduży pakunek.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, ale ty też chyba byłeś dość grzeczny, żeby nie dostać rózgi – powiedziała wesoło.

– Musimy? – Sherlock wywrócił teatralnie oczami, ale jednocześnie przyjął prezent. – Naprawdę potrzebna ta cała otoczka z Miko...

Nie skończył. Molly wspięła się na palce i uciszyła go krótkim pocałunkiem. Sherlock zamrugał gwałtownie, ale kobieta odsunęła się zaraz, zanim z wrażenia zdążył cofnąć się prosto w kominek.

– Jemioła, bracie drogi – skomentował swobodnie Mycroft, obracając w rękach wynegocjowaną od Sheili paczkę. Widać przekonał ją w końcu, że był grzeczny.

Sherlock jakby stracił wątek. Molly zostawiła go stojącego i przetwarzającego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nad jego głową faktycznie wisiała wiązka jemioły. Patolog pomogła Sheili porozdawać resztę prezentów spod choinki, a potem położyła paczki córki w bezpiecznej odległości od kominka.

Sherlock ocknął się ze stuporu i zobaczył pudełko, które leżało zapomniane pod drzewkiem. Schylił się i wyłowił je zręcznym ruchem.

– Zgubiłaś jeden – powiedział i podał Molly paczkę z jej imieniem. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami koło Sheili, która rozpakowywała prezenty.

Bezkształtne pakunki przewiązane wstążkami były dziełem pani Hudson, owinięte w elegancki papier przyniósł ze sobą Mycroft, natomiast kolorowe, pstrokate wręcz prezenty zapakowane w dziecinny papier były od Molly. Sherlock swoje drobiazgi popakował w kolorowe, tekturowe pudełka, nie licząc prezentu dla Sheili, który był zbyt duży.

Detektyw zważył w dłoni prezent od Molly. Pakunek był niewielki, lekki, a po przechyleniu coś przesuwało się w środku.

– Jakieś przypuszczenia? – zagadnęła Molly nad głową Sherlocka.

– Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo – mruknął Sherlock. Potrząsnął pudełkiem jeszcze raz. – Obstawiam jakieś bilety, może karnet, chociaż przychodzi mi do głowy za mało lub za dużo rzeczy, na które mogłaś wpaść.  
>– Otwórz – zachęciła go Molly, więc detektyw rozpakował papier i otworzył nieduże pudełko. Wewnątrz, pomiędzy dwoma czekoladowymi mikołajami, leżała karta na smyczy. Sherlock natychmiast rozpoznał, co to było – karta dostępu do laboratorium w Barts. Nie była to jednak, jak sądził w pierwszej chwili, kopia karty Molly Hooper, lecz widniało na niej jego nazwisko.<br>– Żebyś mi przestał podkradać moją – dopowiedziała wesoło Molly i uśmiechnęła się do Sherlocka.  
>– Dziękuję. – Detektyw odwzajemnił szczery uśmiech; podejrzewał, że załatwienie karty u Mike'a kosztowało Molly trochę zachodu.<br>Zaraz potem musiał przenieść uwagę na Sheilę, która wciągnęła mu na kolana pudło z lalką z żądaniem otwarcia. Chwilę mu zajęło, nim odkręcił wszystkie druciki, którymi lalka była przymocowana do tektury. Myślałby kto, że zabawka nie powinna być bardziej zapakowana niż delikatny sprzęt elektroniczny.  
>– Dobrze, że jej jeszcze nie przykręcili na śruby – mruknął i podniósł wzrok na patolog. – Molly?<br>Kobieta stała bez ruchu i wpatrywała się w zawartość pudełka od detektywa. Zamrugała, gdy usłyszała swoje imię, a potem spojrzała na Sherlocka.  
>– Żartujesz sobie.<br>– Nie trafiłem? – zwątpił Sherlock. – W zeszłym roku pisałaś mi, że chciałabyś pojechać, ale finanse, no i Sheila była mała...  
>– Czy co? – powtórzyła Molly. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, oczywiście, że trafiłeś.<br>– Kto by pomyślał, Sherlocku – skomentował Mycroft. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Co to takiego?  
>– Potwierdzenie udziału w konferencji – wymamrotała Molly, nadal patrząc z niedowierzaniem na trzymane w rękach kartki.<p>

– Masz kupione bilety lotnicze i opłacony hotel – wyjaśnił Sherlock.

– Wiesz, że to oznacza, że będziesz musiał zająć się Sheilą na tych kilka dni? – upewniła się Molly. Przysiadła obok na podłodze i zaczęła zbierać druciki pozostałe po odpakowywaniu lalki.  
>– Damy sobie radę, poprzednio zadziałało – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. W rękach obracał elegancką paczkę podpisaną enigmatycznie SH. – Molly, w pudełku powinno być coś jeszcze – rzucił luźno.<br>Kobieta zajrzała pod złożone wydruki z potwierdzeniami rezerwacji i wyjęła płaskie pudełko. Wewnątrz była płyta CD bez nadruków, jedynie ręcznie podpisana SH.  
>– Czy to jest to, co myślę? – zapytała Molly, przyglądając się uważnie Sherlockowi. – To są twoje utwory?<br>– Mhm. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, bo Sheila właśnie odpakowała szkielet i pisnęła z uciechy.  
>– Ska!<p>

– No tak, bardzo akuratnie – westchnął teatralnie Mycroft, nie wiadomo, pod adresem czego. Rozpakował właśnie prezent od pani Hudson i na moment się zawiesił. W rękach trzymał granatowy sweter w biało-czerwone śnieżynki dookoła, niewątpliwie rękodzieło starszej pani.

– Nie przymierzysz? – zapytał uprzejmie Sherlock; wyciągnął z pudełka czaszkę i podał ucieszonej Sheili.

– Cały czas chodzicie w tych garniturach, a teraz ciągnie od okien – wtrąciła się pani Hudson. – Pozaziębiacie się.

Sherlock, słysząc to, celowo zignorował własną bezkształtną paczkę, domyślając się, co znajdzie w środku. Bardziej ciekawiło go pudełko od brata.

– Jesteś pewien, że szkielet to był dobry pomysł? – zapytała Molly z powątpiewaniem. – Nie wiem, czy Sheila nie jest jeszcze za mała, to ma dużo części.

– Dużo _dużych_ części – sprostował Sherlock. – Atestowane dla dzieci powyżej roku, więc wszystko powinno być w porządku. – Fascynujące pudełko od Mycrofta zagrzechotało, gdy nim potrząsnął. – To dla mnie, czy dla Sheili? – zapytał brata.

– Sprawdź – uśmiechnął się tylko Mycroft.

Sherlock zerknął na Sheilę, ale ta zajęta była wygrzebywaniem kolejnych elementów szkieletu z pudełka, więc sam rozpakował paczkę. W pierwszej chwili otwarcie nie przyniosło rozwiązania – prezentem okazało się być pudełko puzzli z piratami, w dodatku tysiąc elementów.

– To chyba puzzle rodzinne – podsumowała rozbawiona Molly.

– Wiesz, Sherlocku, chyba się _udomawiasz_ – dodał uprzejmie Mycroft. – Puzzle _kiedyś_ będą dla Sheili, a tymczasem...

– Wpadniesz jutro na wspólne układanie? – zaproponowała patolog. – Jestem pewna, że zostanie nieprzyzwoita ilość ciasta, no i nie powiecie mi, że jutro pracujecie.

Bracia popatrzyli na nią z nutką oburzenia, a potem wymienili wiele mówiące spojrzenia. Sherlock nieznacznym gestem wskazał bratu elegancko zapakowany pakunek. Mycroft zerknął nieufnie na prezent od młodszego brata, ale odpakował. Uniósł brwi, gdy zobaczył pudełko ulubionych czekoladek.

– Otwórz – zasugerował obojętnie Sherlock, bardziej zainteresowany kolejnymi elementami szkieletu, które Sheila wysypywała mu na kolana. – Poczekaj, pogubisz części – przystopował dziewczynkę i wyłowił spod jej nóg jedną z mniejszych kostek.

– Powinienem niezwłocznie sprawdzić, co tu jest? – zapytał Mycroft, gdy spomiędzy czekoladek wyciągnął prostego pendrive'a.

– Podejrzewam, że zainteresuje cię zawartość – potaknął Sherlock. – To tyle w kwestii pracowania – mrugnął do Molly i wrócił do wysypanych na podołku kości. Szkielet przecież sam się nie złoży.

xxx

Byłoby zbyt pięknie, żeby Boże Narodzenie upłynęło bez służbowego telefonu. Greg powinien być w sumie wdzięczny, że zdążył zjeść obiad z synami i spakować się na jutrzejszy wyjazd, zanim Howards nie zadzwonił z prośbą o koleżeńską przysługę. Jego ekipa utknęła w wyjątkowo paskudnej sprawie i Howards potrzebował kontaktu z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Ponieważ detektyw nie odbierał telefonu, a kolega brzmiał jak desperat, Greg ulitował się i obiecał, że zajrzy na Baker Street. Sądząc z pobieżnego opisu, brzmiało jak coś, co mogło Sherlocka zainteresować. A, niech się wariat cieszy, że nie wszyscy kryminaliści mają święta.

Drzwi na parterze były otwarte; pani Hudson poddała się najwyraźniej i przestała toczyć z Sherlockiem wojnę o odpowiadanie na dzwonienie do drzwi. Greg wszedł i już na półpiętrze usłyszał głosy dobiegające z mieszkania detektywa. Zdziwił się, bo po kompletnej porażce sprzed trzech lat nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock będzie robić jakąś świąteczną imprezę. Zresztą wtedy inicjatorem był John, który obecnie wyjechał z Londynu, więc tym bardziej Greg oczekiwał, że zastanie Sherlocka samego. Cóż, najwyraźniej się pomylił.

– Podaj mi piszczel – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos detektywa. Pełen dość makabrycznych skojarzeń, inspektor otworzył drzwi.

Sherlock Holmes, jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant, siedział na podłodze przy kominku otoczony rozrzuconymi dookoła kośćmi. Obok niego, machając bezwiednie żądaną kością, Molly pochylała się nad kartką papieru. Same kości, jak zorientował się z ulgą inspektor, na szczęście były plastikowe.

Na tym groteskowy obrazek się nie kończył, bowiem przy stole siedział Mycroft Holmes w swetrze w krzykliwe świąteczne wzory. Na jednym kolanie miał posadzoną lalkę, na drugim Sheilę. Gdy Greg wszedł, dziewczynka akurat pakowała łyżeczkę do ust jednej z dwóch czaszek, przed którymi stały delikatne filiżanki pani Hudson. Gospodyni w tym wszystkim jako jedyna wyglądała normalnie.

– Nie, nie potrzebuję instrukcji, znam anatomię ludzkiego szkieletu! – zbulwersował się Sherlock. – O, cześć, Greg.

– Hej... – Inspektor jeszcze raz obrzucił spojrzeniem pokój, jakby chciał się przekonać, czy wszystko do niego dotarło.

– Ciasta, kochany? – zaoferowała natychmiast pani Hudson.

– Nie, nie, dziękuję, ledwo wstałem od stołu – otrząsnął się Greg. – Przez moment myślałem, że urządzasz tu kanibalistyczną ucztę – zwrócił się do Sherlocka.

Młodszy Holmes uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wstał, cały czas trzymając w ręce jedno z żeber.

– Domyślam się, że nie jesteś tu prywatnie. Co dla mnie masz? – długie palce detektywa zadrgały niecierpliwie na żebrze.

– Nie ja, Howards – uściślił Greg. – Podwójne morderstwo, zero pomysłów. Ekipa od dwóch godzin odmraża sobie tyłki i marzy o kolacji.

Sherlock rozsłoneczkował się i uśmiechnął z podekscytowaniem.

– A Greg ma urlop – zauważyła Molly i posłała Sherlockowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Detektyw wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi.

– Daj mi adres – zażądał od inspektora. – Jeśli tylko z Howardsem da się pracować, zerknę, co tam mają.

– Mogę cię podrzucić – zaoferował Greg. – Ale potem wracam do domu, to nie moje śledztwo – zastrzegł zaraz. Nie zdziwił się, że Sherlock narzucił na siebie płaszcz, chwycił szalik i już czekał zniecierpliwiony.

– Ej, zostaw to żebro! – zawołała za nim Molly. Sherlock obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię.

– Nie ma mowy, bo poskładacie beze mnie – rzucił i zbiegł po schodach. Greg podążył za nim, mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tylko podwiezie Sherlocka i zawinie się z miejsca zbrodni, zanim Howards nie uzna, że sam sobie z Holmesem nie poradzi. Były jednak jakieś granice tego, co Lestrade mógł znieść w święta. Holmesowie w świątecznym wydaniu dość intensywnie już tę wytrzymałość przetestowali.


End file.
